


[podfic] Beep Boop

by Annapods, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF, Superstition - Superstition_hockey (Original Work)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chatting & Messaging, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: sweatpantsnopants: And he would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for those-- wait, no, he got away with it.01:34:22 :: Written byLanna Michaels.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Beep Boop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beep boop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495958) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/superstitionbeepboop):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z3uobnXMnBCXCXD9_uUh0RWbDJ9n_cXf):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Lanna Michaels for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
A bit of swearing? Maybe? Please feel free to tell us if we forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
Anna or Annapods, she or they pronouns, [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com).

frecklebomb, they/them pronouns, find me on [tumblr](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) or [dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/).  
  
---


End file.
